How Could You!
by Keiko Mikari
Summary: It's Yuuki's birthday party and things get cray-cray when the night class shows up, the rest is way too much of a spoiler!


Author note: Hi, my amazing readers! This is my second story/series, so check out my Hanabusa x reader too! Also, look up the author Alexis Wolfe, she writes fan fiction too.

Story 3rd POV

Finally, Arithmetic is over. You look over and realize Yuki's asleep...and so is Zero. Wow. You wake both of them up, both of them rather grumpy, and say,"Come on It's time to glare/hold down all of those crazy fangirls again." As you were walking to the gate, you could here them shouting, "KYAAAAH!" At the top of their lungs. Again. Wow. How they do that every day is both impressive and painful to think about. Uh oh. The stampede started, and you were in the way. As you tumbled to the ground, a pair of strong hands catch you. Kaname asked, while setting you back on your feet,"Are you okay?" You blushed slightly, but to cover that up, you threw him a glare. After looking slightly worried, he walked off for class. When you finally got back to your dorm, you flopped onto your bean bag chair and felt some thing out of the ordinary. Standing up, you see a baby pink envelope. Opening it, you recognize it as an invitation to Yuki's birthday party. Tomorrow. You had nothing to wear. You found Yori-chan and asked to borrow something, but none of it fit. Giving up your search, you returned to your dorm, only to discover the most beautiful dress, the color of ocean water.

You read the note, and it said"Hope you enjoy. No need to thank me." Wondering who the heck gave it to you, you tried it on. It fit perfectly. Now you were worried. Who...knew your dress size? Oh well. Let's go! When you arrived all of the girls gasped. About 8 people fangirled when they saw you. Yuki showed up wearing a baby pink sleeveless dress with a sparkly rose pattern, But she said you looked like Cinderella. A knock on the door and a male voice says to take cover. As everyone dodges into the hallway, you notice the windows start to crack. "Cover your heads!" Is what you managed to shout before they shattered completely. As you cowered in the hallway, you hear voices. The voices of Aidou and Kain. Your heart skipped a beat. Another voice you heard was that of Kaname Kuran."Holy crap, why did you do that?!" You yell at the top of your lungs. Hanabusa walks up and says,"Woah, calm down beautiful," as he did his finger gun pose. As usual you slapped him. "Shut up Hanabusa."

As he sat there rubbing his reddened cheek,he said"Well, just for that you can go first." What do yo-" you were trying to say before a bag was shoved in your face. "7 hours in heaven, now pick your poison." He said in a sing song voice. "Fine, whatever." You said, reaching into the bag. You feel a prick on your finger and pull out a rose, reddened by your blood.( hehe get it Bloody Rose?) He gave you a look, (you know, a look) then shoved you into the closet. A few minutes later, you see a flash of reddish-brown eyes. Crap. You knew who this was. Stuck in a closet with the man of your dreams. Most girls would be excited. You most definitely weren't. "Okay, first of all, who is this?" Kaname said. "It's Y/N, Lord Kaname." "You know, I actually dislike the entire "Lord" thing. You can just call me Kaname. Oh, and I hope you enjoy the dress.""Okay..." You said. "Y/N I really like you. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way." He said. "I like you too, but you probably already know that because you can read minds." You replied. "Actually, for some reason I can't read yours." He mumbled.

Looking over at you, he begins to lean closer and closer. As his lips brush against yours, you ask,"I thought you were with Yuki?" And he said,"I love her as a sister, nothing more. I have always loved you."

Hoping that it was dark enough for him not to see your blush, you lean into his side, and he puts his arm around you. He kissed your head, and then says, "What's wrong, Y/n? "You're a flipping pure blood vampire and I'm only human. How can we ever truly be together?"You said. Tears began streaming down your face, turning into quiet sobs. You soon fell asleep on his lap.

Kaname's POV

She is asleep. I hate the decision I am about to make. Sliding Y/n up to eye level, I kiss her forehead, whispering, " I'm sorry. But I hope you realize that this is for the best, and that... I love you, for all of eternity." He sighed. Pulling you're sleeping body close, in a tight embrace, he buried his face in your neck, fangs sinking in to your soft flesh.

Your POV:

"Ugh, where am I?" You said. Sitting up, you look around and see the interior of the Moon Dorm. "What am I doing he-" you were trying to say, before a burning sensation filled your lungs and throat. Running to the restroom, you began to hack up blood. Hearing a knock on the door, you said, " Who the hell is this?" "It's me, Kaname." The voice replied. All of a sudden, you hacked up a red pill, and discovered it as a blood tablet. "If you want an explanation, come to my room in an hour. Until then, stay here. Well, I have enough time to get ready. After you got ready, you headed up to Kaname's room. Before you could knock, he said, "Just come in, Y/n." Opening the door, you noticed that he had shoved something into his pocket. "Ok. Why in the name of Hell am I coughing up blood, and blood tablets?" "I'm sorry. You're going to want to sit down for this." He said, offering you his chair. After you sat down, he said, " I hope you can forgive me. But..." "But what!" "I turned you. I made you into a vampire so that we could be together." At a loss for words, you stormed out of the room and went down to what was probably your new dorm room.

Kaname's POV

She hates me. I knew it. She hates me. My ears are ringing. She is probably talking about me. I reached into my pocket. "Now what am I supposed to do with this?" I mumbled, opening the the ring box.

Your-ish POV:

"What the hell! How could he!" you screamed at your new wall. Oh well. If this is how he is gonna treat you, then he deserves a punishment as well. Locking the door, and shutting and locking the window, you are plunged into darkness.


End file.
